Akemi
Przedstawienie : Akemi - czternastoletnia klacz, jednorożec obdarzony jest niezwykłymi zdolnościami magicznymi. Pieszczotliwie nazywana przez brata Akemi-hime bądź małą, słodką Hime. Zamieszkuje Kryształowe Imperium i uczy się używać swojego rogu w tamtejszej szkole magii. Miłośniczka lizaków, nutelli i kolorowanek, pozbawiona jakiegokolwiek daru plastycznego. Głównym jej zajęciem oprócz nauk magicznych jest słuchanie muzyki i wydzieranie na całe gardło tekstów znanych jej piosenek. Kucykowa wersja Akemii-hime. : Powstanie : Akemi została stworzona, ponieważ jej autorce nudziło się na lekcji matematyki. Miała ona reprezentować swą autorkę jako kucyka, miała być taka jak ona. Wszystko, jej historia, charakter i pasje miały być takie same jak u jej autorki. Na początku miała być pegazem, bo jej autorka zawsze chciała potrafić latać, jednak pegaz nie pasował do stylu, którym się interesowała, więc utworzyła alicorna. Akemi miała mieć bardzo długą grzywę spiętą w olbrzymi kok z skośną grzywką i opaską z ćwiekami, długi rozczochrany ogon, tatuaż, lekko podniszczony krzyżyk i mnóstwo kolczyków, w tym tunel. Jednak jej autorka stwierdziła, że kucyk będzie wyglądał przesadnie i zmodyfikowała jego wygląd. W drugiej wersji była to klacz, dalej alicorn. Jej grzywa była wtedy średniej długości z krótką grzywką i kokardkami wpiętymi po obu jej stronach. Ogon Akemi był spięty w kilka takich dziwnych kulek, w kolorach tęczy. Nadal miała swój krzyżyk, tatuaż i kolczyki, jednak nie było tego tak dużo jak na początku. Później postanowiłam odebrać skrzydła swej ponyfikacji, gdyż robienie siebie samej alicornem byłoby dosyć nieskromnym czynem. Zmieniłam włosy na dwa kucyki, grzywka została nieruszona. Ogon został wydłużony, wygładzony i spięty na końcu czarną kokardką z okiem. Tatuaż został usunięty, a kolczyki zastąpione kokardkami. Zamiast krzyżyka pojawiła się pacyfka. Skarpety klacz zyskała dzięki MereDamn, ponieważ poprosiłam ją, by dodała coś od siebie. Obrazek w infoboksie także jest jej autorstwa. Znaczek miał być taki, jak jest teraz. Kolory grzywy i sierści nie zostały zmienione od początku. Wyjątkiem był tęczowy ogon z wersji drugiej. Wygląd : Akemi to jednorożec o jasnofioletowym umaszczeniu przy czym jej róg i dolna część nóg jest nieco ciemniejsza niż reszta ciała. Nie jest ani wysoka, ani niska, ani gruba, ani chuda - ocenia się mianem w sam raz. Jej grzywa to plątanina pastelowo różowych, długich, cienkich włosów, które zwykle uczesane są w dwa kucyki upięte za pomocą czarnych gumek do włosów bądź wstążeczek. Klacz posiada dość długą, prostą grzywkę, która niekiedy opada jej na oczy. Ogon, w tym samym kolorze co grzywa, jest długi i dosyć puchaty, dlatego na końcu jest kokardka z okiem. Oczy Akemi są duże aczkolwiek klacz ma opadające powieki. Na rzęsy przeważnie nakłada tusz, czasem także eyeliner, a od święta przykleja po obu stronach oczu po trzy kryształki. Jednorożec zawsze ubiera swoje długie skarpetki z imitacją kości, a w prawym uchu wiąże trzy czarne kokardki. Na szyi posiada cienki pasek materiału z przypinką przedstawiającą pacyfkę. Jej znaczek przedstawia czarną głowę Myszki Miki. Jak można się domyśleć klacz przedstawia styl Pastel Goth. Osobowość : Akemi jest osobą z dość zrytą psychiką. Najbardziej pasują do niej słowa "zdrowo kopnięta". Większość czasu jest uśmiechnięta i wesoła, przez co niektórzy postrzegają ją jako wariatkę. I rzeczywiście coś w tym jest. Zachowuje się trochę dziecinnie, lecz nie przeszkadza jej to zbytnio i na pewno nie zamierza się przez to zmieniać. Kocha zabawy dla dzieci np. kolorowanie kolorowanek, co jednak nie oznacza, że lubi zabawy z "tymi okropnymi potworami". Często obraża się o byle co i unosi honorem, jej bronią są dąsy, którymi wymusza na kimś przeprosiny i tak zwany "dług wdzięczności". Potrafi się "FOCHAĆ" nawet przez dwa miesiące i w tym czasie osoba, która ją uraziła nie może się nawet odezwać do Akemi, bo klacz na to nie pozwala, a jeżeli już pozwoli to i tak nie posłucha co ta osoba do niej mówi. Po jakimś czasie zawsze wybacza, czasem po tygodniu, a czasem po miesiącu, ale wybaczy. Jednak nie oznacza to, że zapomina, bo jest osobą bardzo pamiętliwą ale, choć często planuje zemstę, nigdy się nie mści, może wynika to też w jakimś stopniu z lenistwa? Może tak po części być, bo Akemi jest strasznie leniwa. Zadania domowe, sprzątanie po prostu wszystko odkłada "na później", a później bywa różnie; czasem coś zrobi, a czasem nie, zależy czy akurat ma do zrobienia coś ciekawszego, czy też nie. Jest szalona nierzadko zdarza jej się na festynach, w wesołych miasteczkach, a czasem nawet na ulicy zrobić coś nieprzewidywalnego np. przytulić przypadkowego przechodnia albo zacząć śpiewać na całe gardło ulubioną piosenkę, nie zważając na nic. Spontaniczne zachowania są jej charakterystyczną cechą. Z kontaktami z jej znajomymi jest tak, że czy kogoś lubi czy też nie jest miła, przyjazna i dosyć pomocna. Zawsze może z nimi porozmawiać i szybko odnajduje się w każdym towarzystwie. Dla osób nieznajomych jest szczególnie miła, a zanim kogoś pozna również trochę nieśmiała. Szybko się jednak "oswaja" z nowo poznaną osobą i zachowuje się przy niej bardziej naturalnie. W jej relacjach można zauważyć też jedną ciekawą zależność; im bardziej kogoś lubi, tym bardziej jest dla niego wredna, a im bardziej kogoś nienawidzi, tym bardziej jest dla niego miła. Ma również tendencje do mówienia okropieństw i obrażania innych bardzo miłymi, ładnymi i słodkimi słowami, używając do tego celu przymilnego tonu głosu, tak że czasem ciężko się połapać czy jej celem była obraza, czy może chciała być miła. Odwaga występuje u niej na pograniczu z brawurą, bo Akemi zawsze chce udowodnić, że da radę i bardzo łatwo jest ją podpuścić, by coś zrobiła. Z tego też powodu nikt się z nią nie zakłada, bo oprócz tego, że klacz zrobi dużo szalonych, a wręcz nienormalnych rzeczy, ma też dobrą intuicję. Potrafi jakoś przewidzieć co się stanie i nie jest w stanie tego uzasadnić w sposób logiczny. Wie i już. Nie zawsze to co "przewidzi" się dzieje, ale dość często się sprawdza. Ma ogromne problemy z koncentracją i nie potrafi długo skupić się na jakiejś czynności. Na lekcjach wręcz nie może wysiedzieć, szczególne problemy ma na matematyce, gdyż nie może się skupić na zadaniach przez co nie rozumie o co chodzi w ich treści. Kiedy jej się nudzi, szczególnie podczas lekcji, wysnuwa przeróżne, niedorzeczne teorie spiskowe np. o tym, że koty przejmą władzę nad światem. Życiorys : Urodziła się w Appleloosa pewnej styczniowej nocy, nie wiadomo którego dokładnie dnia tego zimowego miesiąca, jako najmłodsza i jedyna córka George'a i Evie. Miała starszego brata Ryan'a, który przez pierwsze trzy lata jej życia udawał, że nie ma młodszej siostry. Rodzice poświęcali jej bardzo niewiele uwagi, dlatego Akemi z początku była bardzo nieśmiałym dzieckiem. Próbowała zwrócić na siebie uwagę rodziców lecz oni ciągle byli czymś zajęci, a na wsparcie starszego brata nie bardzo mogła liczyć, gdyż ten ignorował ją. Całe życie dziewczynki zmieniło się, kiedy skończyła trzy lata. Wtedy zdiagnozowano u niej pewną chorobę stawów. Zaczęło się zwiedzanie całej Equestrii w poszukiwaniu lekarzy. Młoda klacz szybko została przyjęta na oddział dziecięcy jednego z lepszych szpitali w krainie. Mimo tego, że rodzina poświęcała jej bardzo mało uwagi dziewczynka silnie odczuła rozstanie się z jej członkami. Niby teraz poświęcali jej dużo więcej uwagi niż kiedyś, ale to i tak było zbyt mało jak dla takiego dziecka. Przeważnie widziała się z rodziną około dziewiętnastej godziny, kiedy była już śpiąca i w ich towarzystwie zasypiała, a gdy się budziła nikogo przy niej nie było. W dodatku choroba strasznie jej dokuczała. Podczas gdy inne małe kucyki bawiły się, szalały na szpitalnym placu zabaw Akemi miała problem, by wstać z łóżka. Nikt prócz pielęgniarek nie odwiedzał ją w czasie dnia. Jej rozmowy z innymi kucykami ograniczały się do zadane przez pielęgniarki czy lekarzy pytania "jak się czujesz" i typowego "dobrze" lub "w porządku" w odpowiedzi. Klacz z powodu nudy zaczęła uczyć się czytać i pisać. Na pierwszy ogień poszły oczywiście bajki, opowieści i legendy. Akemi bardzo lubiła je czytać, a że była jeszcze małym kucykiem przyswojoną widzę wykorzystywała na swój własny sposób. Pewnego dnia stwierdziła, iż jest ona siostrą Księżniczki Celestii i Luny, i zaginioną księżniczką, której ukradli skrzydła. Sprawiło to, że je brat, Ryan, spostrzegł, iż coś jest nie tak. Zaczął poświęcać siostrze więcej uwagi i codziennie po szkole starał się ją odwiedzać. Akemi z początku nie była zadowolona z towarzystwa starszego od niej o pięć lat brata, jednak z czasem przekonała się do niego, gdyż to on jako pierwszy okazał jej choć odrobinę zainteresowania i sympatii. Od niego też uzyskała tytuł Hime. Wymyślił go, ponieważ jego siostra nadal utrzymywała, że jest księżniczką. Jako, że był on już w trzeciej klasie szkoły podstawowej pokazywał Akemi różne ciekawe sztuczki, a z powodu jej nieustannych próśb uczył młodszą siostrę czarować. Okazało się, że dziewczynka, tak jak jej brat, ma wielki talent do magii. Szybko opanowała i proste, i te trudniejsze zaklęcia, a w niedługim czasie zdołała osiągnąć prawie taki sam poziom jak Ryan. Choć brakowało jej towarzystwa swoich rówieśników, a całe dnie spędzała ucząc się magii, chodząc na badania i rehabilitację i gapiąc się z zazdrością na dzieciaki beztrosko bawiące się za oknem, była szczęśliwa. Tak spędziła dwa lata swojego życia. Powrót do rodzinnego miasteczka z początku bardzo spodobał się Akemi. Cieszyła ją myśl, że nareszcie będzie mogła bawić się i śmiać z innymi źrebiętami w jej wieku. Niestety nie można mieć wszystkiego. Co z tego, że dostała leki, które ograniczały ból w stawach niemal do zera, jeżeli nie można było jej biegać i szaleć, tak jak to robiły inne dzieci? W dodatku od lekarstw zaczęły wypadać jej włosy tak, że wolała nie pokazywać się bez jakiegoś nakrycia głowy (na które przeważnie wybierała czapkę brata). Znów mogła się tylko im przyglądać z daleka, z boku. Źrebaki wyśmiewały się z niej trochę, bo była "inna" i zawsze chciała się bawić w spokojne zabawy. Nie rozumiały, małej Akemi było bardzo ciężko ciągle odmawiać gry w berka czy inne gonitwy. W końcu przestały proponować jej zabawy, zaczęto się z niej nabijać. Klacz nie miała jednak w zwyczaju skarżyć się rodzicom na innych, a brat z powodu ogromu nauki nie miał dla niej zbyt dużo czasu. Tak więc nikomu nie chcąc zawadzać Akemi usunęła się wszystkim z drogi. Co dnia znajdowała sobie nowe zaciszne miejsce, w którym śpiewała wymyślone na poczekaniu piosenki i zmyślała coraz to niedorzeczniejsze historyjki i bajki. Pewnego dnia Akemi, jak już miała w zwyczaju, wyruszyła pod jedno ze swych ulubionych drzew. Chwilę siedziała tam zajmując się sobą, aż w końcu zaczęła wymyślać i śpiewać piosenkę. "Ballada" była o tym jak klacz bardzo nienawidzi mieszkać w takiej wiosce, i nie chodziło tu już o wyszydzanie przez dzieci, ale o nudę jaka panowała w Appleloosie. Całymi dniami kucyki tylko przechodziły drogami miasteczka i nic ciekawego się nie działo. Kiedy piosenka dobiegła końca do klaczki podszedł pewien mały bizon, chwaląc klacz za jej piękny głos. Klacz początkowo trochę wystraszyła się małego bizona, Jago, jednak później oboje zaczęli rozmawiać ze sobą i szybko bardzo się polubili. Od tego dnia widywali się codziennie. Spędzali czas na śpiewaniu, opowiadaniu historii i kradzieży jabłek z pobliskich sadów, co kończyło się przeważnie pościgiem za małymi łobuzami. Wtedy Akemi wskakiwała Jago na plecy, a on biegł ile sił w nogach. Dzieciaki zostały najlepszymi przyjaciółmi i przez kolejny rok czas spędzali razem, lecz niestety nic co jest piękne nie trwa wiecznie. U Akemi nastąpił nawrót choroby, więc chcąc, nie chcąc musiała wrócić do szpitala. Tym razem nie spędziła tam zbyt dużo czasu, tylko dwa miesiące, ale kiedy wróciła do domu nie mogła chodzić. Kontakt z przyjacielem się urwał, a klacz bardzo nad tym ubolewała. Musiała jeździć na rozmaite rehabilitacje. Ten stan trwał do końca pierwszego semestru. Akemi była zapisana do zerówki, jednak ze względu na chorobę w ogóle tam nie chodziła. Pierwszy raz pojawiła się w szkole dopiero po zimowych feriach. Miała wielkie trudności z zaaklimatyzowaniem się w nowym otoczeniu. Sytuacja się powtórzyła; znów nikt nie chciał się z nią bawić. : Relacje : Ryan - jej brat i zarazem najlepszy przyjaciel. Akemi ma z nim bardzo dobry kontakt, co zdarza się rzadko między rodzeństwem. Lubią swoje towarzystwo i darzą się wielkim zaufaniem. Mimo, że Ryan jest odrobinę nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do Akemi (lecz ciągle udaje, że go nic nie obchodzi), klacz może mu wszystko powiedzieć, bez obawy, że będzie ingerować w jej życie. : Rodzice - mimo, iż Akemi bardzo kocha swoich rodziców nie ma z nimi najlepszych stosunków. Rodzice jej są bardzo zapracowani i nie bardzo mają czas dla klaczy, dlatego rzadko się widują, przeważnie w święta, a czasem w wakacje. Nieczęsto zdarza się, że podczas spotkań się nie kłócą. : Cytaty : - ♥ Skarbie, ja cię nie olewam, ja po prostu jestem zobojętniała na twoje wątpliwe wdzięki. ♥ To nie jest tak, że cię nie lubię, tylko...no dobra nie będę kłamać doprowadzasz mnie do szału. ♥ Nie jesteś słoikiem nutelli, nie zadowolisz wszystkich. ♥ Weź ode mnie te rozwrzeszczane potwory!!! ♥ Co! Nie! Powiedz, że dzisiaj nie muszę iść do tych wrednych potworów. ♥ Nie lubisz mnie? Ojej. Jest mi niezmiernie wszystko jedno z tego powodu... ♥ Zgadzam się tylko dlatego, że ty się nie zgadasz. ♥ Powiedz mi, że dziś już piątek. ♥ Ponieważ, bo tak. ♥ Czy mógłbyś... przestać się tak na mnie gapić? ♥ Nie uśmiecham się do ciebie, dlatego, że cię lubię, lecz dlatego, że wyobrażam sobie jak stoisz w płomieniach. ♥ Nie kłam, bo ci nie wychodzi. ♥ Przestańcie już fałszować. ♥ CO ROBISZ Z MOIMI SŁUCHAWKAMI?! ♥ Przestań macać mnie po włosach. ♥ Przecież cię przeprosiłam... ♥ Widzisz, że jest mi przykro, czy te oczy mogą kłamać? ♥ Oj, już nie przesadzaj to zwykła rzecz martwa. A ile to było warte? miejsce na odpowiedź* Ile?! ♥ Przestań grzebać w moich rzeczach. ♥ Od piętnastu minut nie wiem o czym mówisz. ♥ Oczywiście. A jakie było pytanie? ♥ Twój chłopak jest brzydki. ♥ Coś mi podpowiada, że brakuje ci argumentów. ♥ Jesteś taki słodki... aż chcę mi się rzygać jak na ciebie patrzę. ♥ Zejdź mi z oczu kotku. ♥ Używaj mniejszej ilości słów. ♥ Poczekaj muszę dokończyć. No przestań mi w końcu przerywać! ♥ Nie lubię cię, ale to dla ciebie nieistotne, prawda? Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Artykuły w edycji Kategoria:Strony z kodem HTML Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Kryształowego Imperium Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników